


Extra Chapter of THIRD WISH | Hold Your Hand

by Alexey_has_been_used



Category: wangyou
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:35:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexey_has_been_used/pseuds/Alexey_has_been_used
Summary: *后来的我们系列居然还有番外真是够了*其实我更怕继续生出它的番外





	Extra Chapter of THIRD WISH | Hold Your Hand

一周年庆功宴在市中心某豪华酒店的中型包厢完美落幕。其实也就十来个员工，但人少反而还有点温馨。

今天老王喝的有点多，又要照顾语言不通的爸妈，就先上楼了。是忽悠收的尾，替同事们该叫代驾的叫代驾，叫了uber的记好uber的车牌，等每个人都安顿好了，他才想起自己的事。

他望着手里的纸袋，拨通电话——

“喂？你回家了吗？”

“没...头好晕......”

“谁让你喝这么多的，活该。”虽然身份从相互喜欢的好朋友直接升等成了未婚夫，但抬杠还是要抬的。

“抱得美人归，我高兴嘛......”

“你滚！”

“嘿嘿......”

“你在哪儿？我送你回去吧。”

“不用了，明儿一大早我还得送我爸妈去机场，就不回去了，我开了间房。”

“哦，那也行......”忽悠迟疑了一下才开口，非常有主动献身的嫌疑，“不过我有东西给你。”

“那你拿上来吧。”

旁人可能觉得奇怪，但我们这种看着他们情路坎坷一路走来的都知道，这两人的相处模式一直是这样——一个绞尽脑汁设套，另一个可劲儿往里钻。可能那是专属于他们的情趣吧......像我们这种单身，也不好做评价对吧？

你看吧，果不其然，大床房。

老王给忽悠开门的时候已经换上了黑T恤和短裤，看样子是洗过澡了。

“这是送你的，刚才太乱了，差点忘了给你。”

老王拿着忽悠给他的礼物仔细打量：“这是什么？”

“拆开看啊。”

他小心地揭开袋子里的装饰纸团，拿出底部的小方盒，忽悠顺手接过纸袋方便他打开盒子。

喀嗒——

里面是一对精致大气的袖扣。

那是某次老王在机场免税店看上的一对袖扣，他一眼就认了出来。当时还特意播了个视频通话问忽悠的意见，可是纠结到最后也没买。

以忽悠对他的了解，当老板以后的老某人真的变了——你现在让他给主播上个舰长，他得好好考虑考虑。

虽然老王对他还是很大手笔，逢年过节一出手就是高配的游戏主机啦，或者5K曲面屏啦......之类的......但是比起“自己喜欢却不舍得买的袖扣”这种礼物，被狠狠戳了的心脏溢出甜蜜而粘腻的糖浆，嗯，他还要抹到别人身上......

“谢谢宝贝！我好喜欢～～我要抱抱～～”老王张开怀抱迎接，忽悠却有点害羞，最后是老王把人拽进怀里，又惩罚性地收紧了双臂，“今晚留下来好不好......”他将酒气和暖流吹进了忽悠的耳朵。

盛情难却......对，盛情难却。

而且忽悠已经推脱过说什么没带换洗衣服，是老王说没关系可以穿自己的，反正他们尺寸差不多。

是没人问你为什么多带一套换洗衣服啦......

忽悠在洗澡，老王趁这段时间也就做了五十个俯卧撑又五十个仰卧起坐吧，肌肉线条应该肉眼可见了。他又将室内温度调高了一度，怕忽悠洗完澡出来吹到凉风（是，没有人看穿你的不轨居心）。

忽悠从浴室出来，湿着头发，不爱吹头发的老习惯一直没改。

“啧...又不吹头发，来，我帮你。”

老王把他重新推进了浴室，插上吹风机，在热风中抚摸着他的发梢。

他想起了以前，他们交往的时候喜欢互唤小秃头，还会恶作剧去薅对方为数不多的头发，将“摸摸头”这样的小浪漫大费周章地藏进打闹中。

以前，以前总是害怕太认真会失去什么。

现在才明白，珍惜眼前，才是爱，最好的方式。

思绪飘回过去的不只有老王一个，忽悠也出了神。因为老王第一次跑来他济南的家告白那天晚上，也发生了此情此景。

辣个男人总是对一些事情很执着——

比如给他吹头发；

比如喜欢他。

属于他的辣个男人，终于回来了。

轻拽着他的衣角，忽悠半仰起头，将一个吻蹭在了老王的脖子上。

在接吻这件事上，此前忽悠几乎从来没主动过，加之这些年老王都有乖乖恪守分寸，即使在加班到深夜孤男寡男的办公室，也没对趴着睡着的忽悠有过什么出格的举动。那个......有过两次偷亲额头除外啦！

所以忽悠的撩拨，像是磷纸主动去摩擦干燥的火柴，蹭地一下点燃了老王的欲火。

回过神来，嘴上的吻已经接到天昏地暗，老王的手也早已从半敞开的胸襟伸进了“反正要被脱掉”的那件浴袍中。

眼镜从来都不是阻碍，他并不记得是老王替他取了下来，还是一开始自己就没戴上它。

再来，随着老王向下探去的手，原本堪堪系了个活结的腰带也终结了它的使命，啪嗒掉在地上，被两双交缠在一起的拖鞋碾了过去。

“别......嗯啊......”

小公狗又在圈地盘了——喉结、锁骨，一路往下，在所有害羞不害羞的地方，都种下了属于他领地的标记。

他们啊，令人动容的不只有爱情，还有对彼此的那一份执迷。而所有的执迷化为一往情深，让两颗孤独的痴心最终得以作伴。

“我好想你啊......”

这是一句压抑在心底很久，总算可以光明正大说出来的情话；这是一种每天每时每刻都在发酵，却不能言喻的心情；这更是一件不论分离还是在一起时，都在发生的事实。

我好想你啊......

老王将忽悠的予取予求当作回应，欲将浓烈的爱意沁入对方的每一个毛孔。

于是在某个动情的时刻，老王将手指探入了那里，换来身下人的一声闷哼。

“疼吗......？”

“......没关系......你进来吧......”

“嗯～下次吧。”老王拨开了他被汗水打湿的刘海，亲吻他皱起的眉心，“下次我准备好要用的东西，第一次，我不想让你留下不好的阴影。”

忽悠睁开眼睛，撞进了他温柔的暮色里。

这就是老王当年想要变得成熟、想要成为的那种男人吧......

你做到咯！

......

到达巅峰的那一刻，两个灵魂被高高地抛起，在空中紧紧相依，坠落、坠落——最后跌进了柔软的云层里。

“老王......”

“嗯？”

“你还没睡啊？”

“你不也没睡。”

“我跟你说件事......但你不准笑我。”

“嗯，你说......”

“其实我一直以为，有一天你会跟我说，你要和某个女孩子结婚......我想，到那个时候，我就会彻底死心了......”

“你怎么会这么想啊......”忽悠的话让老王心头一酸。

“我希望你幸福啊......而且，能在你身边和你一起奋斗，就算只能做朋友，我也觉得很值得了。”

“可是......我的幸福是你啊......”

忽悠感到有一颗脑袋埋在了他的背后，并且从那里传来了瓮声瓮气、哽咽的声音。

“诶，你怎么又哭啊。”他转过身和难过的小朋友面对面。真是的，前一秒还觉得他man爆了，现在又脆弱得像只被抛弃的小狗，“别哭了，我现在不这么想了......”忽悠捏着老王的下巴让他过来和自己接吻，虽然只是蜻蜓点水。

“别勾引我了，小坏蛋，我明天还得早起呢......”

“我和你一起去。”

忽悠拉着老王被自己枕着的手，从头顶绕到自己的旁边，十指紧扣。

——从此，这成为了他们固定的睡觉姿势。

每一晚都在梦里牵着你，就再不畏惧流言蜚语。

晚安，我的宝贝。


End file.
